


Contract Romance

by TwistedVirtues



Category: overwatch
Genre: Biting, Light breath play, M/M, No Plot, Porn, Sex, Tentacles, nanite tentacles, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVirtues/pseuds/TwistedVirtues
Summary: Tensions are high and nothing helps clear the air like a good old fashioned bang. (Reaprat AKA Reaper x Junkrat)





	Contract Romance

**Author's Note:**

> There is zero plot.  
> I wrote this for myself to try and get the urge of wanting to see Reaper and Junkrat fucking out of my mind.  
> I also just threw in a few kinks I personally love into it because no one could stop me.

“Fuck, mate!” Jamison breathed shakily as his back pressed against the cold wall. The chill of it sending shivers down his leath frame as Reaper pushed the junker back firmly. Clawed fingertips digging into his boney hips, stirring up more noise from within. “You going to actually commit or,” Jamison took in a sharp breath before releasing it in a small fit of airy giggling. “You just teasing me?”

Not dignifying the question with a verbal response, Reaper shoved his pelvis forward, pressing himself closer to Junkrat. Their groins rubbing together and he all but cackled in amusement as Junkrat’s head tipped backward with a long groan. Still grinding against Jamison, Reaper took the opportunity to run one of his hands up along a patchy sunburnt side. Metal claws just high enough to avoid touching till he moved his hand back down. The cold steel leaving agitated red marks in their wake, able to count every rib in the process.

“Leave marks and people are going to notice,” Junkrat warned. It had burned but he was not concerned that he might be in over his head just yet. A little roughness only made the deed itself seem that much sweeter, or so several of his past exploits had led him to believe back home. 

“Let ‘em,” Reaper spoke. Hands temporarily moving to hoist Junkrat up higher while he stepped forward to pin the junker better against the wall. 

The sudden movement startling for one second but Jamison’s moment of fear came and went as he only grew more excited with where things were going. Foreign hands began to wonder his form even further, leaving him to wrap his legs around Reaper’s middle to keep from sliding back down the wall. Both of his arms traveling up around the other’s neck almost affectionately but more so out of suspicion that the Talon agent might try to leave if given the chance to disengage so freely.

“You’re wearing a lot more clothes than I’d like.” Jamison almost pouted when all he got was a grunt in return. Why were all the non-talkative people the ones he usually found himself attracted to? 

Reaper’s still covered hands trailed where they pleased. Eyes taking in where they charted over taught flesh, marveling over the wiry build. Junkrat was underweight but toned if only because he had no fat to speak of. Everything he was had been a result of living off the bare minimum to survive. There was something impressive about that though Reaper would never share that thought with another soul. Instead he moved one of his hands over a sooty shoulder and left it there as he turned his attention to his other that ran down Junkrat’s chest. Metallic claws gingerly running downward and he could feel Jamison squirm this time against him, gasping.

“Come on,” Fawkes murmured as he moved one hand free and tipped Reaper’s skull mask up a little. The wrathe having stilled at not expecting the sudden action and felt an apprehensive anger stirr inside him that was set back again when a mouth touch his own. Jamison’s flesh hand moving away from the mask to just settle for resting on a shadowed over neck. “You don’t have to remove everything,” he breathed only to bridge the gap again.

It was a shock to Reaper’s system. No one had seen him without in mask in a lifetime and he planned to keep it that way. Even if Junkrat didn’t plan to try and cross that line he had done something unexpected and Reaper was aggravated for it but also conflicted as foreign lips kept pressing to his own. Stealing kisses in a hungry but seemingly tender fashion. A certain sloppiness to their pattern as the junker trailed his mouth a little lower to plant two, slow, wet kisses to the Reaper’s exposed chin. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Reaper warned as he stood in place, form still keeping Junkrat between him and the wall snuggly as possible. 

“Maybe,” Jamison agreed. “But I already did.” Half lidded amber eyes stared into the skull mask eye holes mischievously, as if he could tell Reaper was looking him over and deciding if he should continue onward with messing around or just shoot him then dump his limp corpse somewhere on a nearby overpass.  
“I won’t look if you don’t want me to. I get the whole mask thing, believe me,” Jamison added thinking back to his accomplice in crime who still didn’t like taking it off when when the two of them were in private. “But I want to feel you. I can have that much, right?”

“Is that what you want?” Reaper let Junkrat slide down the wall a bit in favor to grab at the other’s wrists and pin them up over his head. The added strain leaving Junkrat to arch more with a startled hiss that grew louder when Reaper leant in suddenly. Teeth taking a firm but quick bite into the other’s tender neck that would leave dark divots but not pierce the skin. An almost apologetic kiss to follow in the exact same spot. Lips pressing back down and sucking on the trapped bit of flesh that stung and made Junkrat squirm in place with whimpering moans and a gasp when it was let go. “To feel me?”

This was a dangerous game to be playing and Jamison was beginning to realize it more by the second but his curiosity was getting the better of him. That and the rush of blood down below. His face burning to his own surprise as he found himself unwilling to leave, wanting little more than to further explore this side of the infamous Reaper.

“Yes. More than,” Jamison swallowed suddenly trying to beat back the unease within. “More than anything.”

“Is that right?” A half hidden smile perking on the corners of Reaper’s lips as he could feel Junkrat breath in anticipation of the unknown. “More than your love for your so called treasure? Or-” What was the drink with the tapioca bubbles he heard that the other loved so much? “Boba tea?”

Reaper’s smile remained even as he felt the junker move against him. “Don’t talk crazy now. You know what I meant.”

“Do I?” Reaper shot back skeptically only to feel Junkrat finally make a move to pull away. 

“You’re ruining it.”

“I’m sorry.” Reaper was far from sorry but it felt like the right thing to say. Junkrat still resisting him till he released the wrists in favor to reach down again and hoist the other man up higher by his hips, backing him up into the wall and pinning him there once more.  
“Kiss me.”

“I don’t want to now.”

“Yeah you do,” Reaper replied leaning his head forward a little despite Junkrat turning to the side.

“I don’t think I do,” Junkrat retorted.

“I know you do,” came Reaper’s response. The end of his skull mask brushing against the side of Jamison’s nose as he placed a kiss to the junker’s cheek. Cautiously he worked his kiss closer and closer till they were properly on the mouth again. The tension in Jamison’s form easing gradually till he felt Fawkes’ tongue run over his lip. Having been some time with another, Reaper debated briefly with himself on if he should encourage this behavior only to succumb to a nearly long forgotten sense of longing. His mouth parting and welcoming Jamison’s tongue in a crude initial meeting that with several wet and sloppy popping sounds became more relaxed and evenly spaced.

It was pleasant for once being pinning to a wall by a murderer, Jamison realized. It helped knowing he wasn’t going to be killed while being trapped there though. At least he assumed he was in the clear for now.  
Soft needy moans growing ever louder as his need to move forward with events grew. His right hand grabbing onto a well padded shoulder before realizing he couldn’t feel with that hand. The other moving to hold the back of Reaper’s hood, balling it up in place but not showing any signs of wanting to remove it. Just to have that feeling of something to hold onto while he rocked in place. 

“I told you,” Reaper purred. 

“Shut up.” Jamison not one to really order another to be quiet was merely flustered and randy. “Please.” The plea more for moving onward rather then it was an added on hope that Reaper would actually stop talking.

“That’s not what you want from me now, is it?” Reaper gave a dark chuckle as he lowered Junkrat to his feet again. The uneven pattern of boot and metal connecting with the floor. “Well?” He moved his hands to himself and popped back his silver belt buckle, loosening his pants to better unzip. Hidden eyes still taking in Junkrat’s form that shifted and stilled in an unusual pattern even for him. 

Teeth dug into his lower lip for a moment till it slid free upon watching Reaper begin to undress himself. Ashen skin just barely in view before he moved the pieces of dark fabric further apart and Jamison could not help but find himself staring as Reaper pulled himself free. Cock erect and standing alert like the soldier the Talon agent used to be. 

“Are you going to stand there and gawk at it or are you going to drop trow?”

“Going to just skip all the foreplay and go straight for the bang, are we?” Fawkes laughed. Gaze moving up from the stiff cock just in time to find hands grabbing at him and pushing his form backward into the wall again. 

The Reaper pressing in close, head tilted upward just enough to stare up at the taller man. Even when partly hunching Junkrat was taller than Reaper but perhaps that only helped further fuel the wrath into wanting to dominate him. Call it a height complex but for him it was a bit more of a turn on than anything or so he would claim.

“Must I do everything myself?” 

Jamison opened his mouth to retort only to falter as he heard a ripping sound and it took him a moment to realize what had happened. A clawed hand still was pinning him back by the shoulder while the other had, at some point, traveled down to hike up one of the junker’s legs. Jamison holding it in place without thinking as the same hand let go to slip further in back, slicing though the camouflage fabric.

“You asshole! These are my favorite pants!”

“They’re your only pair,” Reaper deadpanned as he never seen the other wear anything else.

“That’s hardly the point!” Jamison fell quiet as metal claws moved back up from between his legs back to reside on his hip. The wrathe closing the gap to nip at exposed shoulders. The scent of black powder still reaching Reaper through the bottom of his mask despite having been mostly scrubbed away. It was amazing he caught Jamison so soon after cleaning up from a mission before he could dirty himself up in the usual hour after, otherwise he would be tasting the explosive residue with each rough but longing bite. 

“You can stitch it up afterwards,” Reaper growled only to find a pulse point and latch onto it. Teeth teasing the area in between sucking and working on leaving a dark hickie.

Moaning into it, Junkrat had nearly forgotten why he had been upset in the first place. His hands running over Reaper’s jacket and ducking under it to pull at him on impulse. He wanted this. Wanted this and more actually.  
Reaper was right, he could fix his pants later this was more important for now but a creeping realization was settling in. He did not have any lubricant with him for this and like any good, functioning machine, all the moving pieces needed to be properly lubed up before taking on any real action.

“Don’t overthink it, Rat.” Reaper raked his fingertips down the junker’s side with carefully applied pressure that left red welts in the sunbaked skin. “Just give in to what feels good.” And with that Reaper moved to hoist Jamison up once more. The blonde’s back pressing against the cold wall behind him. The room itself growing dark as Reaper’s form remained only partially solid. Nanites pooling out between swirling mists and surrounding his own erection that neither cared to see. Their faces angled instead more to watch one another as Reaper let his form somewhat alter for both their benefits.

Whatever the other was doing, Junkrat found he did not exactly want it to stop. His vision hazy as his tattered shorts ripped more and a warm, wet sensation slid into the torn fabric and along his asscrack. The feeling unsettling at first but as the other ground against him Jamison found himself less perturbed and settling more into the initial lust he had been feeling from before they decided to act on it.

“How are you-”

“Don’t think. Just feel,” Reaper cut in. Traces of an amusement forming on the corners of his lips as Junkrat’s breathing hitched when shadowed tendrils pushed their way into his asshole. The initial entry slow but as Reaper crept further in the thicker the base of the tentacle became thanks to his cock inside. Those bright amber eyes rolling skyward when he pushed himself in to the base. One of the few perks of no longer fully being human Reaper had learned. 

“I- Oh, fuck.” It was like his brain was short circuiting. Jamison hadn’t felt this form of physical affection in a long time. Hell, he probably would not call this affection looking back on it later but lust rather. Still it was enough to make him feel like his mind was falling apart and body was heating up. Trapped between a wall and a hard place. The hard place being Reaper’s still clothed form. A giggle at the unusual pun coming from him but even that gave out into a long, low moan.

This was undoubtedly one of the stupidest things Jamison Fawkes had ever done. Blowing off a limb or two were hard to beat but screwing with someone who could easily kill him and dispose of the evidence was surely near the top of the list now but how could he bring himself to care when it felt so damn good? Arching himself in need, Junkrat’s flesh hand caressed the Reaper’s exposed cheek while his mechanical one grasped at the thick folds in Reaper’s cloak once more. Anything he could do to try and keep the other man’s focus on the here and now.

“You’re going to split me open, mate,” Jamison panted between airy giggles. His legs still splayed around Reaper’s middle as a still gloved hand delicately ran over the junker’s right thigh. A raspy chuckle emitting from the wrathe when he felt the form beneath him quiver.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Reaper thrust his hips upward. The motion spurring another loud cry but he could tell it was thickly mixed with pleasure by how Junkrat tensed and pulled at his clothes.

“Oh fuck you,” Jamison growled. The smile on his face still giving away his true feelings on the situation.

“No,” Reaper moved back only to thrust in harder. “Fuck you.” Quick, short pivots to follow. The Talon agent chuckling in near sinister delight when an uncontrolled melody of lustful moaning rang thick in the air. The junker’s body arching up against his own as if it wanted to do more than just take the abuse it was receiving. No matter how deliciously wonderful said abuse truly felt.

“Oh-!” Junkrat moaned in rapture. The noise he made cutting off any and everything he wanted to say. A benefit to himself but more so for his partner since the junker’s skills in dirty talk needed some polishing up.  
Wet sloppy noise filling the room with every thrust of Reaper’s hips. The pair each rocking on their own merit till finally finding a groove that satisfied them both. Reaper’s nanites retreating allowing his cock to now feel freely in the recently slicked asshole.

“You’re so desperate,” Reaper spoke. The corners of his mouth turning upwards when Junkrat tried to curse him out but a loud moan burst forth instead. Fawkes legs clamping tightly around Reaper’s middle when that glorious jolt of pleasure briefly rocked through his leath frame. “You can’t even deny it.” Reaper chuckled lowly. If he were being honest with himself, he would admit he needed this too. Maybe not with the demolition expert per say but it had been far too long since he had had a good and proper fuck.

Junkrat’s mouth kept opening and closing. Pieces of thoughts decentergrating the moment he tried to utter them which was upsetting him greatly despite everytime Reaper’s cock would hit his prostate. Another wave of joy knocking all the foul things he wanted to say straight out of Junkrat’s mind. Instead all he could do was let out a chorus of grunts and moans while trying to keep meeting each upward thrust. Hands grabbing for purchase in the folds of Reaper’s hood.

“Filthy boy,” Reaper growled lowly, teeth grazing the other man’s shoulder again. Nibbles getting gradually harder before switching between that and leaving more hickies. Reaper’s actions more like ancient reflexes than real love. A warm and willing body in his clutches, how could Reaper possibly deny himself this sort of pleasure when it was so willinging given.

“Yes~” That had not been what Junkrat had meant to say but it was not like he could take it back now. Even worse, he was too far gone in the waves of lust to really pay himself any attention as to what left his mouth. Sweat prickling his skin all over despite the chill of the wall pressing up behind him. There was something to be said about the little bouts of pain that rose up here and there but intelligent thought was failing him. Every part of his being left to the Reaper’s mercy while all he could think to do was move into it all and surrender to his growing euphoria.

 _It. Has been. Far. Too. Long._ Reaper thought to himself as he turned his head to tease Junkrat’s other side. The junker rapidly collecting dark spots over both his shoulders and around his neck. A clear favored spot right on the nook between Fawkes’ neck and right shoulder that Reaper could feel twitch when he would bite down a little too hard.

More tendrils of darkness engulfing them both and dimming the lights further as the pair gave into it all. Mangled grunts, groans, moans, and cries of ecstasy rising in volume as time ticked by.

Feeling like he was about to explode, Junkrat clutched even tighter to Reaper’s hood and shoulder. Nonsensical begging falling freely into the void while he tried to meet each thrust but tensed now and again until he climaxed. Form going rigid for several long seconds even as Reaper kept going, not yet satisfied. Junkrat’s senses far to muddled to make heads or tails of the situation.

“Not yet,” Reaper grunted. “Stay with me,” he ordered even as the dazed Junker tried to catch his breath which gave him an idea to further help push himself over the edge.

Nanites swirling around to create several more inky tendrils that rose up, licking the side of Junkrat’s cheek before going to his mouth. The soft pressure like a kiss as first to which jamison parts his lips for. The tendrils creeping in and lavishing Jamison’s mouth, rubbing against his hot, wet tongue and relishing the moans they still managed to earn. 

“Yes~” 

Merging into one dark tentacle, the thick mass of nanites pushed further black, running soothingly against Junkrat’s tongue some more before plunging down the back of his throat. The action causing Junkrat to tense and shift, hands being moved away from Reaper’s hood only to get pinned over his head. The Reaper using his powers to hold Jamison in place while rocking into him. Gloves hands moving to mismatched wrists and pinning the junker’s hands up over his head as Reaper went to town.

Pinpricks of tears forming in the corners of Junkrat’s eyes though he was still lost in the heat, moaning despite his lungs desperate need for air.

“Almost there,” Reaper reassured though if it was for himself or Junkrat he wasn’t even certain. Bowing his heading, Reaper closed his eyes to better focus on the sensations of it all. How good it all felt in that moment, how tight Junkrat was, the sweet muffled melody of the bomb enthusiast that reached his ears combined with his own ragged breathing and the wet slapping in the under current of it all. It was all just so _good_ , especially when compared to the everyday tasks of mundane meetings with the other heads of Talon, getting shot at when on the field, or even having to visit Dr. O'Deorain to insure he wasn’t going to just randomly fade from existence one day.

Junkrat’s vision was beginning to dull around the edges and swim. The skull mask he was becoming familiar with looking at him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it for reasons he couldn’t even begin to explain apart from oxygen deprivation. His moaning getting weaker by the second till he suddenly felt it all almost at once. The heat seeping into him from down before and the cold rush of air that burned his lungs when his mouth was freed. 

“I didn’t know,” Jamison gasped, still wanting to talk despite the pain. “You could,” another deep breath though he was starting to adjust. “Do that.” A small fit of giggling cut short as his wrists were released so he could rub his throat. Reaper lowering his form back down and ended up leaning against him as he reformed fully, still catching his own breath. The hot bouts of air on his shoulder enough to add some red to Jamison’s face.  
“You okay?” 

“...Give me a second.” Another huff as the wrathe was starting to come down from his high. The area around them gradually increasing in brightness as all his nanites pooled back into himself, leaving him feeling drained but in a way that let him feeling gratified opposed to frenzied like it did after he would perform a Death Blossom.

This give Junkrat the perfect opportunity to simply hold the other against himself. Just being close to another person and basking in the aftermath of spontaneous sex making it all worthwhile.  
It was only a couple seconds afterward that he noticed the uncomfortable wetness that clung to him in his short. A small dark patch in the front from where he had ejaculated but hadn’t been able to be free to avoid soiling himself with his own semen. 

“You son of a bitch,” Junkrat growled. The pressure from within retreating as the other pulled himself free.

Reaper already withdrawing from the other’s arms with a low chuckle that didn’t sound threatening for once. “You weren’t complaining earlier.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to clean this up without anyone noticing?” Junkrat moving to stand up more to try and be intimidating only to feel the cooling wetness from behind as well. Another damp spot growing in his torn shorts from Reaper who looked clean and finishing putting himself away. Belt buckle clamping in place nicely. 

“That’s not my problem, now is it?” Metal claws barely scraping his skull mask as Reaper pulled it back down into place, looking as if nothing had ever even happened. Junkrat, meanwhile, looked like a disheveled mess. The red tinting his face hiding some of his freckles but none of the deep purple love bites that adorned his neck and shoulders. 

“It’s going to be a you problem!” 

“I doubt that.” Reaper grinned behind his mask only to give the blonde a curt solute as he retreated for the door, opening it with his other hand just a crack. “Good luck with that though.”

“No, wait!”

“I’ll be sure to tell Roadhog you need him,” Reaper tacked on as he slipped out of the room and closed the door just in time to hear something crash against it and a shrill growl of annoyance that accompanied it. The grin on his face spreading even further. Oh yes. He really had needed this more than he initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could have possibly been written better but honestly, I did this for myself. So if it doesn't make much sense then I do apologize. I just really wanted this ship and basically went straight into writing it with very little, if any, proofreading.  
> If you liked it though please tell me and if you didn't then- sorry for wasting your time but maybe also tell me where I could have improved it?


End file.
